


fear, n.: what it really was

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Teen Crafted AU [4]
Category: Skydom, Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Teen Crafted, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four steps to "Mitchell North: The Big Gay Freak Out", and Quentin knows them well enough to write a book on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear, n.: what it really was

There are two people that have been a distinct constant in Quentin's life. One was his older sister, and another was Mitch. Ian used to be on that list… but that's not something he wants to talk about right now. But anyway, his older sister's reason is pretty obvious, and Mitch's is a little more interesting.

They've been in the same school since they met in when he was in high school and Mitch was in middle school, and they've yet to separate. It's like fate or something, except they're going to be friends until they get very old and die. Not in the close friend way, but more like the guy that will be there for forever - you get the point.

He thinks he's the one always there for Mitch rather than the other way around, though. He can remember the days just before the swim team practice starts and Mitch is dipping his toes in the cold pool, babbling about a teacher or a girl he likes or something. He listens, of course, he's good at that sort of thing. It's kind of like a symbiotic relationship, where he listens to Mitch and gives advice, and Mitch becomes a sort of cheerleader for him and the team. It's gotten to the point where it's really weird if they don't see him in the stands cheering for them.

A lot of people expected them to get together when Mitch got into high school, but Quentin is sadly as straight as a titanium rod. Or whatever straight object there is that can't be bent. (He's had this conversation with Ian lots of times, and he still can't find an object that fulfils that criterion. Ian's just too damn crafty for him sometimes.)

Now, because Quentin's taken it easy in order to get his grades at their best for graduation, he has a  _lot_  of spare time that he doesn't quite know how to spend. (It's been a long and gruelling 8 years of drills and emergency practices, the habit's pretty hard to break.) He still hangs around the pool, helping out freshmen who had Coach Newell as their swimming instructor, but usually - after classes and homework and such - he hangs around Ian or Mitch. It's kind of a thing now, where he can't be seen without either unless he's in the library or something.

Today, he's pretty much stuck to Mitch, sitting in sophomore classes whose teachers don't mind him in the room. He pretends to ignore the dewy-eyed stares he gets from girls and guys that see the junior in the room and sits at the very back, where they can talk and not be seen by the teacher. Unless it was like math or something, in which he helped him out as the Canadian ranted on and on about stuff he'd normally turn to Sky or Jason to, but can't because of schedules and stuff.

Speaking of Jerome, the bacca's his current topic of the day. Or any day, really, as long as Sky isn't around.

See, Sky and Jerome are this team that the school respect, and both Quentin and Mitch know Sky, and knows the guy can rarely keep a secret, unless he tried really really hard. Mitch isn't taking any chances, not yet.

"Ughh..." Mitch groans, putting his head in his hands. This is a normal occurrence in the classroom, as it is Algebra for Freshmen, and a lot of them don't get the topic until about a few months after their freshmen year. It's almost like tradition, but that isn't why his friend is groaning at the moment. "Why does he have to be so attractive, Quentin?"

The swimmer rolls his eyes at the question; it's been a recurring one ever since his friend laid eyes on the bacca. It was cute the first few times, but Quentin's patience can only go for so long. "Dude, really?" 

The head on the desk pretty much says all the seriousness Mitch has for the topic, because  _oh my god Jerome is so freaking pretty why is this happening to me Quentin. "_ Look, man, you have mad skills, and you already have Sky as a freaking bridge to him. Heck, he might like you more than Sky already!"

Mitch cracks an eye at his friend. "You really think so?"

"I know so," he pats his friend on the shoulder. "You're a suave, smooth-talking, pastry-baking machine. Heck, a lot of people would want to be with you!"

"Even you?" Quentin knows this question too well, and he'll always say the same answer. The getting-jealous ploy won't work on him, and he's a really bad liar. Plus the fact that he is 110% straight is a problem too.

Quentin holds his hands up. "Whoah there, cowboy. Eyes on the prize," he pokes the gap between Mitch's eyebrows, just as the bell rang. "Someone's got to be the straight friend in this relationship, Mitch," he says as he picks up his backpack. "And it is definitely not you. No offence."

"None taken," Mitch says, picking up his bag as well. They exit the room into the hustle and bustle of the academy hallways, people parting an adequate path for them.  _Perks_ , Quentin thinks.

"Wait, shit," Mitch realises, stopping dead in his tracks, and Quentin sighs. It always turns out this way, where Mitch rants about Jerome, he convinces him, and then Mitch is reminded of why he can't be in a relationship with Jerome, much less any guy. "Goddammit!"

A resounding bang causes the noise in the hallway to cease, only for a moment. For a second, Mitch was beside him, and then next he's leaning against a locker, sliding to the ground. "Faggot," he hears someone sneer. Activity returns to the hallway quickly after, whispers once again trailing footsteps of that _fucking_ bully.

Quentin all but punched the guy, instead gritting his teeth to control his temper. He offers a hand to Mitch, who ignores it and stands with his shoulders now sagging, leaving his backpack on the ground.  _One day_ , the swimmer thinks, picking up the abandoned backpack.  _That guy will have his day,_  and then jogs to catch up to his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, unbeta'd. Message me on [tumblr](http://untruemu.tumblr.com/ask) if you find any mistakes. Title from Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart A Break".


End file.
